


Mini-Mes

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Toyland [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hands dropped a pair of little things all boxed up. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't leave that alone, could they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Mes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a QT Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. And they are _adorable_. I felt their taller clones would agree. :D


End file.
